Broken Hearts
by VampireKaira
Summary: AU. All human. Four people all broken by the scars of love. Caroline moves to Mystic Falls after the end of an abusive relationship with her ex-husband Damon Salvatore. At the same time, Katherine Pierce and her daughter Nadia join the town with demons of their own. To add to this, Elijah and his brother Niklaus have their own reasons for returning to the town after so many years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a trial idea that I would love your feedback on as to whether to continue.**

Caroline was nervous. Mystic Falls seemed like a perfectly nice place with nice people but it was unfamiliar. Sure her grandma used to live here and she had visited it once or twice but it wasn't home. Not like New York. The busy streets and blaring traffic felt like home not this quiet little town. But that's why it was perfect. Damon would never find her here. So she could make a new start. _Ouch!_ She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" A brunette woman apologised. "Nadia you don't run into people do you sweetie?" She chided a little girl who looked just like her. Must be her daughter, Caroline thought enviously.

"It's okay honestly. I'm Caroline Forbes" Caroline introduced herself. Might as well start making friends in this town.

Katherine was having the same thoughts. The blonde looked pretty friendly and she didn't know anyone here. "I'm Katherine Pierce and this is my daughter Nadia. Say hello sweetie"

Nadia just stood behind Katherine bashfully while Caroline waved. She was only six but surprisingly well behaved despite her aversion to strangers. Katherine thought she was the only good thing to come out of her relationship with Mason.

"So where do you live?" Caroline asked curiously. She was going to be living in her grandma's old house. It was truly massive and she had thought about letting a room or two out to tenants at least until she found a job. She needed the money for its upkeep as well. It was a beautiful, traditional house but it needed a lot of work.

"I'm new to the town. I haven't actually found a place yet. It was kind of a rushed decision" Katherine quickly explained. Mason had gambled their house away along with all their money. She had known of course but he never listened to her. That had been the final straw. "Hopefully, I can stay in a hotel for the time being. What about you?"

Caroline paused. She had been thinking about letting out a couple of rooms. Plus, Katherine seemed pretty nice. Maybe she could offer them a room until they find their feet. "I'm new too although my grandma used to live here. So I'm going to be living in her house"

Katherine was surprised. The blonde was new too. Maybe, it wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Caroline decided to make them an offer. "My grandma's house is pretty big and if you need a room then you're welcome to stay. I could use the company"

"How much will the rent be?" Katherine asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up even if Caroline seemed like a nice person.

"Nothing" Caroline quickly reassured them. "At least until you're settled and have got a job or something. We can make this work"

"Okay if you're sure. I'll definitely pay you back Blondie" Katherine flashed her trademark grin. She and Nadia had somewhere to stay. "Is that okay sweetie?" She bent down and hugged Nadia.

"Of course Kat. It'll be fun" Caroline assured her. At least this way she wouldn't be lonely in that big house. She was unused to being alone. Maybe she could make a true fresh start. "Now follow me"

"It has been so long, has it not brother? Since we have lived in this house" Elijah Mikaelson asked his brother Niklaus solemnly. He remembered last living in the house when he was 18, before their parents died. "It feels so strange"

Klaus was silent. A million memories had assaulted him the minute they stepped into this house.

 _"You are nothing to me. You are not my son" Mikael shouted down at him. "You are a useless bastard. Your mother's mistake"_

 _"Father p_ _lease-" He tried to plead his case._

 _"I have sheltered you thinking you were my son. But now I have learnt the truth" Mikael seized him and began dragging him out. "Now leave our family in peace"_

 _"You will not evict him father. He is my brother and this house is mine. Grandfather left it to me" Elijah calmly rebutted. " Come_ _Niklaus"_

He was fortunate to have Elijah as his brother. Time after time he defended him against everyone. Thinking of this triggered another unhappy memory

 _"You are a waste of space Klaus! Why do you think I had all those affairs? Because you're not a real man! I don't love you. I never did. All I wanted was to live a comfortable life. But you were never enough for me" His ex wife Hayley ranted as she showed him their divorce papers. "I have had enough Klaus. Get out"_

 _"You foulmouthed bitch! I tried to love you Hayley. But your affairs ruined everything. Your little tryst with Jackson caused you to miscarry our baby. My daughter. Did you really think I could love you afte_ _r that? But I stayed with you out of duty-"He was cut off._

 _"Duty? I would have preferred it if you had left-"_ Hayley's venomous words were interrupted by Elijah's hand on his shoulder.

"Brother are you all right?" Elijah asked concernedly. Niklaus' face had gone ashen and his eyes looked tormented. "Brother?"

"No need to fret Elijah. I am fine" Klaus brushed off his brother's worries with a half hearted smirk. "Better than you anyway"

Elijah very much doubted that was true. Niklaus had been damaged by Hayley's poisonous words and by the loss of his daughter. Certainly, Elijah felt flashes of grief as he remembered Tatia but he was stronger that Niklaus and could bury that emotion. Guilt, on the other hand, was harder to bury and he felt it rear it's ugly head. He straightened his suit and focused all attention on his appearance. It numbed the pain. It was his fault Tatia had died. And he would never be free of her ghost.

"Now who's deep in thought?" Klaus teased. "We should throw a ball to mark our re arrival. What say you Elijah?"

"If that is what you wish Niklaus" Elijah easily acceded.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback if you think I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all your fabulous feedback! It has really motivated me into continuing this story!**

She had been here for a few days now. She had decorated her room as Caroline insisted she could. She had enrolled Nadia into school. She even found a job as a fashion consultant in a little boutique. It wasn't like her old job as a high flying fashionista advisor to the stars but it would do. The main issue was that it still didn't feel like home. Home still felt like Los Angeles. The mansion that she and Mason had bought with his actor's income. That she had spent years decorating and making home. And it was all gone because of him. Mason. He recklessly gambled everything away. Their money, their home and their relationship. Now, she was stuck in this small town doing a menial job. Nadia couldn't go to the best school. Hell, they couldn't even afford an apartment. It was only thanks to Caroline that she had somewhere to stay.

"Kat! Kat!" Caroline squealed as she walked in to her residence. She had come home from work and had a little time before she had to go and pick Nadia up. "We've been invited to the Mikaelson Ball tomorrow!"

Katherine just looked at her. "What's that Barbie?"

"The Mikaelson Ball is an annual event held by the richest family in Mystic Falls who are also the founders. It's the biggest social event around and it hasn't been held since the death of Esther a few years ago. But now two of the Mikaelsons are back in town and are holding it. We have to go!" Caroline babbled excitedly. It had been a long time since she had been to a party. The first and last time she and Damon went to a party was the worst. He had been ashamed of her. He didn't even want her to go. But she pleaded. She wished she never bothered. Everyone looked down on her and she made a fool of herself. For that mistake Damon left her in agony for days. She shivered. He hurt her so bad.

Katherine watched as Caroline's face dropped. Her eyes took on a haunted look and she almost seemed in pain. "Caroline what's wrong?" She said softly. Her newfound friend was unresponsive. "Sweetie" She reached out and held Caroline's hand. It was clammy. She was worried. Caroline's face was scrunched up in torment and Katherine had no idea what to do. "Care honey can you tell me what's wrong?" She gently asked.

"Please! Don't hurt me-Damon! Please!" Caroline cried out. Her body was twisting into a ball, almost as if she was afraid. She was delirious. She thought Katherine was going to hurt her. So she was curled away in a defensive position.

"Sweetie its Katherine. You're safe okay. I'm here for you sweetie" Katherine crouched next to her and stroked her back reassuringly. Caroline slowly calmed. "What happened Care?"

Caroline came out of that memory. "Kat?"

"I'm right here honey" Katherine replied. She was seriously worried about Caroline. She knew she came to town to escape something but it slowly dawned on her that maybe Caroline had something to escape from too. "Can you tell me?"

"No" The word escaped Caroline's mouth. She couldn't tell anyone. Otherwise he would come for her. "I'm okay. Honest" She forced the words out as she slowly got up. No one could know. No one. Not if she wanted to stay safe.

"Whatever it is Care, you can tell me when you're ready" Katherine didn't want to force her. "I'm going to get Nadia, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Caroline half heartedly smiled. She watched Katherine leave. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay" She muttered to herself slowly. It was her mantra. It would keep her safe. As long as she kept her mouth shut. As long as she didn't tell anyone.

Elijah watched as Klaus threw himself into planning the Ball. It was most unlike Niklaus. Yes he enjoyed demonstrating his power and money. But he did not normally want to personally supervise everything. That was more their sister's forte. But, Rebekah was happy where she was in New York. She had landed a fashion column for Vogue which had been her dream since she was a child. She and their other brother Kol were sharing an apartment as he too went to New York to chase his dreams. He wanted to be an actor and he swore New York was the best place for him to make his debut. Their eldest brother Finn, on the other hand, was living in Europe with his wife Sage and son James working as an accountant. Sage was a travelling artist and so Finn followed her around the world.

"Elijah, brother why so thoughtful?" Niklaus asked him. "I have noticed you don't seem yourself. You need to forget Tatia, brother. This Ball will allow you to meet a new lovely lady"

Visions of Tatia began swamping his mind. Tatia on their first date in that lovely green sundress, Tatia at their engagement in a radiant blue dress and her dead body decaying. He shook himself mentally. "And what of you Niklaus? Will you move on from Hayley?"

"I am over her already dear brother" Niklaus feigned. Elijah knew that wasn't the truth. Niklaus was merely pretending. "So let us cast our minds forward. Tomorrow there will plenty of women to satiate us"

"Niklaus you may feign indifference but I know you were hurt by the loss of your child, by Hayley's cruel words" Elijah insisted.

Klaus' mind exploded with images. The sonogram of their baby. Hayley pregnant with a tiny bump. "Yes I'm angry brother. That little bitch cost me my child because of her infidelity. I am beyond angry brother but what can I do? She has ruined my life" Klaus was deadly and furious. He forced his voice into a more measured tone. "So I must forget. I must indulge myself so that for one singular moment I can forget. So I can have a reprieve from those memories"

"Niklaus you cannot use others to forget your own sorrows. You must move past them, not merely forget them brother" Elijah advised.

"Easier said than done as you well know" Niklaus left the room. His walk was that of a predator desperate to find some prey so he may release his pent up anger.

 **A/N Thank you for reading!** **Kaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! It helps to motivate me!**

Caroline and Katherine were out shopping for the Mikaelson Ball which was tonight. Nadia had been left with their neighbour Mrs Flowers and would remain their until they came home from the Ball. Mrs Flowers had kindly offered to look after her as she had knee pain and so wouldn't be attending the Ball. She also knew a little of Caroline's situation from her sadly deceased grandmother Charlotte who had been a close friend of hers right up until her death.

Katherine had pretty much decided on a relatively cheap purple dress which she liked but didn't love. The dress she loved was a slick red dress that clung to the skin with a slit up the side but she couldn't afford it. It was too expensive. Caroline bounded over with it in hand.

"Try this on Kat. It will look so gorgeous on you" Caroline handed the dress over with a knowing smile. "It's perfect for you"

Katherine was torn. She loved the dress but she definitely couldn't afford it. "No Blondie. I can't afford it so I can't afford to try it on"

"Just try it Kat. I'll buy it for you" Caroline had quickly found a job as a party planner and she managed her own little team so she was earning a decent amount of money. Plus, her grandmother had left her some money so she was comfortably well off. She only discovered this once she moved in as her grandma had stipulated in her will that she wasn't to know about it unless she moved it to the house. Then, a lawyer came round to explain everything. "Just try it"

Katherine gave in and went to try it on with disguised excitement. She could try it on even if she couldn't afford it. It fitted like a dream. She looked so damn sexy in it, especially with the slit that revealed a little of her skin. She wanted it.

"God Kat this dress is made for you. You look so hot" Caroline exclaimed as Katherine came out and showed her. "I'm buying it for you definitely"

"Thank you Care but I can't buy it. It's too expensive and you can't buy it either. I already live with you rent free. I can't accept this" Katherine turned and went back to get changed. She came back to find Caroline grinning like crazy.

"I bought it so you have to keep it. That's what friends are for" Caroline insisted with a smirk. "So it's yours"

Katherine hugged Caroline. "Thank you Blondie. Now we need to find you a dress"

Katherine found two dresses and brought them over to show Caroline. One was a strapless green satin that fell straight to Caroline's toes and the other was a silk blue and gold mermaid dress. Caroline tried them both on but she couldn't decide. Katherine liked the satin and so did the shop assistant but she liked the blue too.

After his slight confrontation with Elijah, Klaus took a walk to pick up his suit from the tailor's so that he could clear his head. He knew Elijah was right. He couldn't keep thinking about Hayley and their baby. He needed to move on. But, his mind always seemed to be imprinted with his baby's sonogram. The Ball was his way of trying to forget. Throwing himself into planning it distracted him from thinking about his baby, the baby which she lost. He shook his head. He couldn't let it overwhelm him now. He picked his suit up. That's when he saw the pretty blonde girl trying on two different dresses.

"The blue looks best love" Klaus smirked as he sidled next to her. "Makes your eyes look bluer than the sky and more beautiful" This unknown girl had caused him to flirt. Something he hadn't done in a long time. She was beautiful for sure with golden hair and sky blue eyes. She was radiant and pure. Not like Hayley with her pale skin and dark hair. She seemed tainted somehow.

"And who are you to comment?" Caroline demanded as she drank him in. His ocean blue eyes seemed so deep but they had a sadness that didn't match the rough, boyish smile.

Klaus laughed. She was feisty. "Klaus Mikaelson, love. At your service. Now if I may be so bold to ask your name love"

"Caroline Forbes" She felt heady. His laugh was infectious and so tempting. Even Damon had never made her feel this free. "You're hosting the Ball!" She looked away briefly to check Katherine was still looking at the shoes. Kat would tease her for sure.

"That I am love. You're Lottie's granddaughter" Klaus replied with a devilish smile. "Are you coming to the Ball?" He was intrigued by her. She seemed so light but when he saw a look of pain cross her face.

Caroline thought of Damon. She was going to the Ball. But she had to be careful. " Of course. I remember your mom used to host it" Caroline quickly answered. She couldn't lead this guy, Klaus, on. She had to stay alone. Otherwise, Damon would find her and he would hurt her friends. Katherine. Nadia. Now Klaus. If she slipped up they could all be in danger. Even Mrs Flowers.

Klaus watched her closely. She had changed in seconds. Gone was the carefree girl he glimpsed and in her place was a woman with her barriers up. He fancied her. But he didn't want anymore trouble after Hayley. "I'll see you there love" He sauntered out. He would see her at the Ball but he wouldn't get in too deep. He had his own problems.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for the fantastic follows, favourites and reviews! They mean a lot.**

Elijah stood at the top of the staircase, he was watching the Ball from afar. Niklaus had already gone down and began the party, throwing back alcohol like it was nothing and dancing with a pretty blonde woman.

They made a pretty picture together he had to admit. But, he was in no mood to party. Niklaus may have been able to cast aside Hayley but all he could see was Tatia and himself attending Balls such as this a good many times. He threw down another tumbler of whisky. He needed it. This Ball was all so reminiscent of the first time he met Tatia.

 _"Mr Mikaelson isn't it?" A beautiful brunette took his hand and led him to the ballroom. She had come straight up to him, not intimidated by his colleagues who he had been talking too, and demanded he dance with her._

 _"Please call me Elijah. And may I enquire your name?" He asked as he dipped her down._

 _She smiled. "Tatia Petrova. You are an elusive man Elijah. I have seen you many times at these kind of charity balls and yet you never dance"_

 _"I do not often have such a lovely partner as you Miss Petrova. I prefer to dance only with a partner who can match me" Elijah explained with a hint of a smile. "Usually it is my sister Rebekah but when she does not attend I avoid dancing"_

 _She let out a laugh. It was so delicate and melodic. "Well Mr Mikaelson, we shall have to remedy that"_

The memory faded. They had danced the night away and every other night until their engagement. Then he had killed her. It had been his fault. He shook his head. It was no use dwelling on the past. He must watch out for Niklaus for his brother has suffered deeply. A voice shook him out of his melancholy.

"Want another whisky? I could use one myself" A brunette woman stood next to him with dancing brown eyes. She looked similar to Tatia and yet so different. She was wearing a red dress with a slit up the leg that flashed beautiful olive skin and showed off her sexiness."I'm Katherine Pierce"

Elijah was struck by her mischievous smile. "Elijah Mikaelson. And yes I could certainly do with another"

"Wait right there. I'll be back" He watched as this beautiful woman sashayed through the crowd and came back brandishing a bottle of whisky. She poured him a double and handed it over with a teasing smile. Then, he watched as she seductively drank from the bottle.

"Miss Pierce-" he began before being interrupted.

"Call me Katherine. Miss Pierce sounds way too prissy" She said whilst taking another swig from the bottle. "Dance with me handsome?" She took his arm and began moving towards the front of the ballroom.

He felt himself go cold. This was too much like his meeting with Tatia. He couldn't betray her with this woman. Katherine. Tatia was pure loveliness and innocence, Katherine seemed experienced in seduction. He yanked his arm free and made his way to his room.

"Elijah! Elijah! What's wrong?" Katherine yelled as she ran after him. "Elijah!"

Klaus had seen Caroline from the moment she came in with her brunette friend. He immediately went over to her and pulled her in to dance. She was wearing the blue silk dress that he had chose. His mouth curved up in a smile. It suited her just friend went to the bar.

"You can't just expect me to dance with you!" Caroline hissed in his ear as he twirled her around. She thought he was gorgeous for sure but she didn't want him to get involved with her. Otherwise he might get hurt. "We only just met"

"Relax love. It's only a dance" He said with a devilish smirk and glinting blue eyes.

Caroline was getting infuriated. "But that's not the point! You could be a serial killer for all I know and you have some serious caveman tendencies"

"Want me to introduce myself? Hi, I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I'm a lawyer. Happy now love?" He said sarcastically. "Anyway you could be a secret assassin"

"Could not. I'm a party planner" She softened slightly as he gave her a wounded look.

He smirked as he watched her soften. She was a beautiful woman. He loved beautiful women. But she was also childlike and innocent. Her pout was so childish it almost was amusing. "A party planner. You can plan my parties any day love"

Caroline let off a nervous laugh. She was supposed to be distancing herself to protect him and yet she felt him wriggle closer and closer into her heart. No. She couldn't afford to risk it. Damon would find out. Then he would hurt her. And him. And anyone she ever loved. "No thanks. I gotta go and find Kat" She hoped that would let him down softly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but it was for his protection. "Thank you for a wonderful night"

"My pleasure love" He watched as she excused herself and went to find her friend. She was so carefree one minute and the very next she had a wall up. He saw fear flash across her eyes when he flirted with her. It was obvious she was afraid. But of what? Him? Love? He had no idea and her rejection stung more than he thought it would. He thought she would be a quick fling and his lust would be satiated. But she was slowly carving a place out in his heart. He didn't want her problems. But they were becoming his anyway. She was afraid. He would find out why and then he would fix it. He would fix it. Not like with Hayley. He wouldn't fail again. He failed as a good husband. He failed as a father. His child died because he didn't love its mother. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Caroline was waiting outside for Kat. Kat had texted her saying that she would be there in ten minutes. She shivered slightly. It was chillier than she had thought. She rubbed her bare arms. She decided to go and sit in her car to warm up. She texted Kat telling her to come to the car. That was when she noticed a piece of paper fluttering on her windscreen. She got out and picked it up.

 _I know what you did Caroline. You're a bad girl._

 _I'm coming for you._

 _D._

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for all the brilliant follows, favourites and of course reviews!**

Katherine was slowly walking to Caroline's car. She had learnt why Elijah didn't want to dance and it stung. He could only see his dead ex-wife in her. She had been looking to move on after Mason.

 _"Elijah tell me what's up" Katherine demanded as she sat next to him. They were in his room. She noted the sterile cleanliness and the lack of personal effects. It was a little unnerving._

 _Elijah turned towards her. "I apologise for my actions Miss Pierce. Please leave me alone" He said with feigned politeness._

 _"Drop the Miss Pierce. Why did you run? You looked like you saw a ghost" Katherine insisted. She felt an odd connection to this handsome man with an inexplicable sadness deep within his eyes._

 _Elijah let off a laugh. It was remarkable how true that was. "I did indeed Katherine" He muttered half to himself._

 _Katherine inched closer. "Tell me" It was not a request. It was a command._

 _He took a swig of whiskey. "I cannot"_

 _"I was married to Mason Lockwood. Then he gambled away everything" Katherine let out unexpectedly. She hoped her confession would allow Elijah the freedom to talk. "So I came here" Her voice was like honey as it dripped from her lips with careless abandon. Ambrosia. Manna. It was addicting._

 _Elijah looked up at her once playful brown eyes. "I had a wife. Tatia..." He told her how her death left him alone and broken. But he did not tell her how she died. It was his fault and he would bear the guilt until his own death. "That's enough for now" He stopped abruptly. He was telling a complete stranger his story. A stranger who looked less and less like Tatia with every glance he took. Her eyes were more expressive. They flashed with anger and delight._

 _"I'll tell you about Mason then" And she did. She told him everything. When she thought of the broken marriage between them her eyes welled up and a single tear fell. Elijah immediately offered her his handkerchief."Who still carries these?" She asked with a sad laugh._

 _"A gentleman" Elijah replied. He looked at her for a moment. She looked back with almost a wistful air. Then, her phone buzzed. The moment was broken._

Katherine almost stumbled. She had been too busy replaying her time with Elijah that she did not even notice what was on the ground. She looked down.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed worriedly. Her friend was lying on the floor and was frozen cold. She did not appear to have any external injuries but she was like a corpse. Katherine felt a pulse. She was alive. That's when her brain kicked in. Elijah. He was a doctor. He could help. She didn't take his number. She could only hope he heard her. "Elijah! Elijah!"

Elijah was nursing another tumbler of whiskey when he heard her. Katherine. She was shouting for him. He rose immediately. Then, he heard another name. Caroline. Her friend. He ran outside to help when he saw Niklaus do the same. They walked a little while until they came to the source of the desperate shouts.

"Love" His little brother ran over and scooped the blonde girl up. Caroline, he thought her name was as he glanced over at Katherine whose features were marred with worry. "Elijah will you check her vitals?" Klaus quite literally was running into the Manor, shoving people aside and Elijah and Katherine followed.

Elijah began checking Caroline over as he went into professional mode. He would save her. Her death will not be on his hands as his dearest Tatia's will forever remain. She was physically well but he knew not of her mental state. He examined her pulse in her wrist. That's when he saw the scrap of paper. He gently prised it out. "Katerina what is this? He asked curiously. That was when he realised he called her Katerina not Katherine. The more melodic name had slipped from his mouth but she did not even notice. "What does D stand for? And is Miss Forbes in danger?"

"I think it stands for Damon" Katherine confessed as Elijah looked her straight in the eye. Then she told him about the panic and the fear.

Elijah understood. "I believe Miss Forbes was in an abusive relationship"

Klaus had been silent up until then. It all made sense now. Caroline was scared of another relationship after the one she had been through. He would break that wall. And kill the bloke coming for her. "I'll kill this Damon bloke. She's too pure for this to happen to her. She doesn't deserve it'

"Damn right she doesn't. She's too good" Katherine chipped in. She was pissed off. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems with Mason that she didn't even notice Caroline's problems. Caroline had been so good. She had let Katherine stay with her. "If I ever meet this bastard I swear..."

"Huh" Caroline opened her eyes groggily. "What happened?" She was disorientated and couldn't remember anything. She was lying on a plush red bed. Why was she lying on someone's bed? She tried to get up. She saw she was in Klaus's room. It was decorated with artwork everywhere.

Klaus immediately stopped her. "Hang on love. Just stay there for a moment" He said tenderly as he stroked her hair gently. It was very reassuring. "Is she okay Elijah?"

"Yes. I believe Miss Forbes you passed out after a very severe panic attack. There should be no long term problems but I strongly recommend you see a therapist to determine the root causes of your panic attack" Elijah insisted. He knew the cause but he would not reveal that to her. She needed time to work through her issues. She did not need everyone to know everything.

Katherine and Klaus helped her up. "Thank you Mr Mikaelson. Is there anyone you would recommend?" She asked in a small voice. Maybe if she pretended to go along with it then she might keep them from knowing about him. His note. Where was his note? She frantically scanned the ground. It wasn't there. Did they find it? They couldn't know. She scrabbled in her pockets. She could feel it. She breathed a quite sigh of relief. She was safe. She could always tell his paper. It was slick just like him.

"I can recommend a colleague of mine. Her name is Bonnie Bennett. I will fix an appointment on your behalf" Elijah left to sort a meeting out for Caroline. Bonnie was a close friend who was an exceptional therapist. She never failed to coax people out of their shell and to move on.

Caroline thanked him weakly as she watched him go. "Thank you Kat, Klaus. I'm feeling much better now" She certainly looked better but her eyes were still clouded over with fear. Klaus would help her and protect her. He would not let her go like his unborn child.

"Come on Care. Let's go home" Katherine made her way towards the car after they had walked out the Manor with slow steps so Caroline could keep up.

"If you don't mind love I'll drive you home." Klaus took the keys and sat in the front of the car. Katherine sat in the back supporting Caroline who was still weak with terror.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! The response has been incredible! Kaira x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for your truly fantastic support! I also hope you'll check out my new Klaroline royalty fic 'The Queen and Her Knight'.  
**

It had been several days since she had witnessed the look of terror on Caroline's face and yet Caroline still remained silent on the matter. She did not tell anyone about the trigger of her panic attack and didn't attend the meeting with Bonnie Bennett, the therapist recommended by Elijah, so Katherine decided to coax it out of her today.

"Caroline sweetie" She said to get her attention in a loud and clear voice.

Caroline turned towards Katherine. She had been staring out of the window for a few hours now with a glassy eyed stare that worried Katherine. She knew that Caroline had been abused by Damon but she needed Caroline to confess it. That would help Caroline, according to Elijah who suggested she was in some kind of trauma state. She hadn't left the house and would just stand by gazing at the window in an almost mechanical way. It was't healthy. Klaus had been coming by everyday to talk to Caroline but she was unresponsive. It was as if her mind had shut down.

Katherine stood next to her. "Do you want to talk?"

"No" Caroline said firmly and quickly in a deadbeat voice. She couldn't let anyone know. He was coming. He would take her back. She couldn't do anything but wait. She turned towards the window again. She had to wait.

Katherine grabbed her arm. "Care whatever you're bottling up isn't good for you and I know it's about Damon"

 _Damon. He's coming for me. I have to be good. I have to be his. I have to be good for him. Otherwise, he'll get upset again. I can't make him upset._ His name reverberated around her mind, bouncing from one end to another with a torturous sound. "You can't know about Damon"

"What did he do Care honey?" Katherine inquired with a steely eyed stare. She would get Caroline to tell the truth. She just had to be patient. "You know about me and Mason" She softened her words. Mason had been a veteran gambler who lost everything but he had loved her and treated her well until the killer blow. But he would never hurt her. That reinforced Katherine's view that Caroline needed to release the truth so that Damon could be locked up for good.

"I can't tell you Kat" Caroline choked out with a sob. Katherine's words had reminded her that she was safe from Damon. That he wasn't here yet. She sobbed harder as she remembered everything Damon had ever did.

 _"You damn useless bitch!" He exclaimed after she accidentally spilt coffee on him. Then, he twisted her wrist and looked her straight in the eye. "You're nothing more than my pretty trophy. But trophies don't get hurt. You do" He backhanded her across the face and let his ring etch a mark on her pretty little cheek._

 _"I'm sorry Damon. I'm sorry" She begged as he lifted her up onto_ _their glass coffee table. He smashed it. She fell into the glass. Tiny little glittering shards pricked her all over and scarlet blood began to slowly seep out, oozing all over their creamy carpet._

 _He watched as she struggled to get up. "Now clean it up Barbie. Remember you deserve this. You're my toy" He left her alone for a week after that, locked in their living room until she had cleaned every last speck of blood out of the carpet. By that point, she resembled a bloody piece of meat who wasn't his trophy. She was his toy._

 _"Do you forgive me Damon?" She asked, cowed into submission, as she approached him with a nervous air._

 _Damon yanked her hair so that she sat in his lap. He began fondling it. "Of course I do my beautiful Blondie. Just remember in the future" Then, he kissed her every wound with feral passion and even reopened some with his devouring of her. He ripped her clothes off and she pretended to like it. She was emotionless like a piece of wood as he used her to satiate his need. He chained her to the bed. "Darling you're so ugly. You have to stay here until you look pretty again"_

Klaus walked in. He came to visit Caroline everyday and was shocked to see her crying her eyes out all over Katherine. He motioned to Katherine to leave and took her place comforting Caroline. "Tell me everything love"

"He used me" Caroline choked out with mixed emotions of sadness and anger tinged with the slightest self-repulsion. "I loved him. But he didn't love me"

Klaus listened intently as Caroline slowly told him in her own time what Damon had done to her. Throughout it all, he had been comforting Caroline with gentle caresses and tender touches but when she told him of a particularly violent thing he clenched his fists angrily. Damon had whipped her bloody with his belt and then stubbed his cigarettes into her wounds for weeks. This utter violence enraged Klaus who swore to kill Damon. He was a sadistic bastard and Caroline deserved better. Klaus only hoped he was better. He would never hurt a woman but he had his own baggage and he didn't want to be broken for Caroline. He wanted to fix her which meant fixing himself.

"... He's coming for me" She finally finished her story with tears streaming down her face and puffy eyes but she felt happier and freer. She had finally told someone. And it felt like a weight off her shoulders.

Klaus took her hand gently. "I won't let him near you sweetheart. You're safe. I'll killl him if he dares come near you" He pulled Caroline in for a hug. She felt softer and more delicate than Hayley who never fully let him in to her heart. He slowly detangled himself. "That's my promise love"

They sat like that for a while. Katherine had overheard the beginning of their conversation so she could decide whether Klaus was helping her friend. He was and so she left them. Then, he opened his mouth. "You were so brave, love, in telling me your truth. I would like to tell you mine if you want"

Caroline thought for a minute. She had opened her heart and soul to him. It was only fair he had the same chance. "Tell me" She said confidently as she took his hand. He had helped her reclaim herself from her fears. Maybe, just maybe, she could do the same for him. She often wondered what pain lay beneath those ocean blue eyes as when he smiled, just for a moment, he looked so much happier. The pain was etched onto his face despite his attempts to mask the hurt with a sarcastic wit and offensive attitude. She leant in closer and began to listen.

"I got an ex-lover pregnant..." He began his story confidently. But, she noticed the way he tensed as he was saying it. She would help him.

 **A/N Thank you for** **reading! Please check out my new fic! Thank you! Kaira x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so much for your lovely feedback! It makes this author smile a lot!**

Elijah was angry with himself. He had let his mask slip at the Ball to a woman he should not even be thinking about. Yet, her glossy brunette curls and experienced eyes were so adult. So very sophisticated in comparison to Tatia's childish doe eyes. He could not stop the comparisons raging in his head. Katherine was more approachable and seductive. But, he could not think like that. He had killed Tatia. He could not hurt Katherine too. She had her own demons, though she hid them well. A gambling ex-lover was certainly bad especially knowing what he did of her daughter, Nadia. She had been left without a father. Katherine's defiance in the face of adversity and easy manner towards her problems endeared her to him. She had, to put it colloquially, 'sucked it up' and masked her feelings. They were so very alike and yet so unalike too. They both hid their problems, and yet she did so with an openness whereas he was reserved. She was almost brash in her confident manner and he so very polite and cutting. He would not allow himself to love again. That would be his punishment for killing his darling Tatia.

 _"How can you say that, Tatia?" Elijah protested angrily. "I have and always will be faithful to you, my love"_

 _Tatia was upset. She and Elijah were planning to marry the following weekend but she had seen him hugging a young brunette girl."I saw you with that brunette hussy, Elijah."_

 _"Who,Tatia?" He grew tired of her complaints. She had been ranting for_ _nearly an hour and he had yet to determine the root of the matter. "When?"_

 _"The other day. I saw you hug her. There was that black guy too" Tatia exclaimed furiously. She had seen Elijah meet up with a black guy who his sister was dating and a young brunette girl of about 16._

 _Elijah chuckled. He was no longer angry, merely amused. "That hussy, my love, is Niklaus' goddaughter. Her name is Davina. Her parents died when she was young and Marcel adopted her when he was only 18 himself and she was 8 years old because her parents looked out for him. She is like a niece to me, my Tatia" He explained as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "Honestly, you get so very jealous dearest. I still remember how you reacted when I kissed Rebekah on the cheek"_

 _Tatia pouted prettily. "It's only out of love, Elijah"_

 _"I know, darling" He caressed her cheek. "How about we drive up to the lake for a couple of days? We can have some alone time" He suggested. Her face lit up with glee. They were busy people. He a doctor and she headed up a charity._

Elijah snapped out of the memory. That was the last time they were together. On the drive up, they crashed into a barrier and fell miles down into the forest. She was killed on impact. All because he wanted to go on a romantic drive. It was his fault. She died because of him. And he would have to live with that. He could not love anyone else. It would be a betrayal of Tatia. Bang! A little girl with a gap toothed smile looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Mommy always tells me to slow down" She offered up as an apology.

Elijah surveyed the little girl with a pretend scary smile. Then, he laughed. "It's no problem sweetheart. Who's your mommy?" Then, just as he asked he saw Katherine scooping up the little girl, half angry and half worried. Of course, this little brunette girl with her curls was Katherine's daughter. Nadia.

"I am so sorry Elijah" Katherine apologised whilst scolding Nadia. "She has a habit of doing that." She was clutching two shopping bags and held Nadia.

He gently eased the bags away from her. "It is no problem Katerina. I will aid you" His nickname for her again slipped out. And again she did not notice. He thanked God that she did not see the effect she had on him.

Caroline was oddly reflective that day. She thought about what Klaus had told her. He had an ex-wife. He would have had a baby. She had an ex-husband. His ex-wife verbally abused him. God knows, Damon abused her. They were both broken. And maybe, just maybe, they could be fixed. But, Damon's note still niggled in the back of her mind. He had not yet come and it had been two weeks so she wondered what sadistic plan he had. But, she put it out of her mind. She was going on a date with Klaus. A proper one. And it was all thanks to Elijah, Kat and Bonnie, her therapist and friend. They had made her feel secure and safe. Klaus had made her feel protected. She felt like she was slowly moving past Damon. She only hoped Klaus was working through his issues too. Now what dress? Black? Blue? Red?

Then, she settled on a relatively simple cornflower blue sundress with gold wedges. It was pretty but hopefully not too much. She had no idea where he was taking them so she didn't want to under or overdress. She hoped it was a low key affair. She had enough of formal events to last a lifetime. Ding! Dong! He was here. She grabbed her gold clutch and made her way downstairs. She opened the door. He was handsome. Dressed in a simple blue shirt and black jeans he looked so hot. And he was smiling. That meant she caught a glance of his elusive dimples.

"You look stunning, love" Klaus Mikaelson said in a tone of admiration. And he meant it. Those long legs were on display for him tonight. He let out a slight growl. "Gorgeous as always, sweetheart"

She smiled at the compliment. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. Loved and adored. "You don't look too bad yourself. In fact you actually look pretty good" She said while scanning his body. That shirt clung to his abs and she felt herself go weak at the mere sight of them.

"For you sweetheart of course. Now let's get going" He took her arm like a gentleman and escorted her to his car.

"Where? I really want to know" She demanded as she sat in his car. It was just like him. The interior was black, tastefully designed with a clean, woody smell pervading the air.

Klaus chuckled. "You'll know soon, love" He teased with his trademark smirk. He put the radio on.

"You like Taylor Swift? Seriously?" She was impressed. Most guys ran a mile away and he liked her. She was mindblown.

"My brother Kol got me into her. I particularly like "Bad Blood. Lots of strong women like you, love" He was amused by her reaction. But, he was happy that she was smiling. It lit up her whole face with a radiance and purity.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Let me know if you like it! Kaira x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all your support! Updates will be a little slower now as I am going to university in a few days. I am also losing a little motivation for this story so please let me know if you like it.**

Caroline listened intently. Nik was telling her about his work as an artist and it sounded fascinating. He lived by no contracts and sold his art in person. He liked to know where his precious pieces went and to who so he could be assured they had the 'soul' for them. His pieces ranged from gritty realism to magical fantasy and were so beautiful and thought provoking. They were not merely pieces of art to pay his bills but rather insights into his sensitive soul beneath the tough exterior. He paused for a moment. Then, he unveiled a small canvas painting from his bag. It was her. It was her at the Mikaelsson Ball. He had danced with her and produced this stunning piece of work. He had painted her with expressive eyes and a thoughtful demeanour and yet he added a fierceness that she was sure she lacked in real life. "Nik this is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stroked it delicately. She had fallen in love with this man. He was perfect. Yet, she knew Damon was coming though she had put it out of her mind for this date. Every brushstroke was identifiable as his, the soft feathery strokes on her face and the hard vibrant strokes of her dress. He had captured her soul. Her essence.

"I'm glad you like it, love" He smirked as he handed it to her. "It's yours to keep. You gave me every dance sweetheart and so I had the opportunity to study you."

Caroline was awestruck. Never had she been given such a lovely, personal gift. She could not stop gazing at it. It was a little piece of him and he had given it to her. "I am so impressed, Nik."

"Does this mean that I have a place in your heart, love?" He said earnestly as he'd took her hand and caressed it. It was so delicate and white and yet it was freckled with the smallest of calluses. A sign that she had a tough life. But, their future would be bright. He would ensure it. He would not make the same mistakes twice. He would not allow Caroline to be hurt as he had hurt Hayley with his lack of attention. He would look after her. Care for her. And if by some miracle they had a baby he would not allow it to be ripped away so callously. "Damon will not harm you. That's my promise, sweetheart"

The thought of Damon made Caroline tense up. Could she honestly allow another man in? Could she love him fully? What about Damon? She knew he was coming. Could she survive and be happy? These were all questions swimming around her mind as she gazed into Nik's ocean blue eyes, so full of love and light. The darkness had slowly subsided throughout this dinner. His burden had been eased by telling her his story initially and now finding new love seemed to rejuvenate him. Yet, the question was: Could she do the same?

Elijah was sitting in one of the lesser rooms of the Mikaelson Manor. It was simple without excessive ornamentation and decorated only in the lightest of colours. Whites, ivories and blues. Bridal colours. An image of Tatia at their engagement flashed into his mind. But, he shook it off quickly as he heard the bell ring. Standing there in a black leather jacket and black jeans was Katherine. She looked deliciously sexy. She did not wait to be asked in and pushed past him into the front living room. She looked at home in the artist's interior of black and white, almost like a model, favoured by his younger sister Rebekah. Niklaus, however, though an artist preferred natural browns and greens, earthy colours that warmed the house. He had always felt at home with the wildness of nature and chafed at polite society. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a serious face.

"I know you've been avoiding me, Elijah" Katherine replied as she looked at him. She had left Nadia asleep with Mrs Flowers watching over her so that she could speak to Elijah. He was looking as handsome as always in a tailored black suit, blue shirt and silver cufflinks. His tie lay on the sofa. "And I know it's because of Tatia"

Elijah flinched but quickly schooled his features. It was true. But, not in the way Katherine thought. He had avoided her not because of her similarity to Tatia but rather because she was carving a space in his heart and he was afraid. He did not want to betray Tatia by loving another woman. He did not want Katherine to die because of him. "I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, Katerina" His pet name slipped out once again. It was a sign of his love and lust for her.

"Really Elijah?" Katherine stared at him with her hardened brown eyes. "Fine, let's move on. Why do you call me Katerina? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She interrogated as he averted his eyes. "I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me too so what's the big deal? Just learn to see me as different"

Elijah was conflicted. He wanted to assure Katherine that he did love her. That he did want more. However, he couldn't do that without betraying Tatia. "I only love Tatia"

"You love a dead woman. Why?" Katherine spat. "You're a widower. I'm a divorcee. We can have some fun."

Elijah saw red and instantly stood up. No one could replace his darling Tatia. And this lookalike certainly didn't have the right to insult her in his house. "I suggest you leave. Katherine" He emphasised her name to show he didn't care when really his heart was shattering. She made a good point. Why couldn't he move on? He watched as a look of anger embedded itself on her face. She snatched up her jacket and stormed out.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


End file.
